How Far Wrath Will Go
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: When Ev'lyn and Ell'uise, nieces to the High-Ecto Lord Zs'Skayr, hear about his break out from prison, the two girls make their way to Earth hoping to find their uncle through Ben. But once face to face with Ben, as well as Zs'Skayr, pride and prejudice is put to the test as both enemies bring their families into their never ending war. Just how far will wrath go till the end comes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**For a person who does not like Omniverse, I sure get a lot of ideas for fanfics based on its concepts XD... After talking with a friend of mine, I came up with a story on how to expand on the idea of Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr having nieces (or just family in general), since they were used as a throw away joke in Omniverse. Shame that show brings up interesting concepts/ideas, and then finds a way to ruin them somehow...**

**To fit this story's narrative, I have raised the age of Zs'Skayr's nieces to make them teens (still younger than Ben and co) while also giving them more developed personalities. This story will also be taking place in Alien Force instead of Omniverse.**

**I would also like to thank Lady Sindrak for coming up with the names for the twins (which are the same names used in another fanfic called Even Alien Ghosts Need Forgiveness, which is a good fanfic to check out) along with another OC of mine. **

**So, with that said, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p>A dark shadow loomed over the empty street of a small town on the dark planet Anur Tranyl, a faint violet glow from the planet's core being the only source of light. Most of the town's citizens were asleep, for even without a sun, the inhibitors have found a way to distinguish day and night, much like the rest of the Anur System.<p>

However, the rare silence was interrupted as a lone transylian stepped out of his home, carrying with him a basket. Glancing around him, making sure he wasn't watched, he locked the door to his home. With a fast pace, he began to walk down the isolated streets, his guard up high as if he expected a creature to leap out at him. A _particular_ creature, in fact, one that was considered the most savage in all of the Anur System...

"Ow...mister, oh mister...!"

The transylian stopped in his tracks, turning his attention to a teenage ectonurite girl laying on the ground. She looked as if she was in pain, clutching onto her head tightly with one hand as she weakly kept herself up. Her bright pink gaze met the transylian's.

"...Mister..." the ectonurite said weakly. "...C-can you please help me? I'm feeling very ill and I don't have the strength to go the hospital..."

She let out a pitiful cough.

"...Please..."

The transylian narrowed his eyes.

"Drag yourself there, ectonurite," he said coldly, bring his basket closer to him. "Your kind can last longer than most can. You will survive."

The econurite blinked, letting out another cough.

"...I would if I could, but I can't...please..."

She reached out and took a hold of his leg. Upon contact, the transylian let out a shriek.

"Don't touch me, you infectious monster!"

He threw his foot back, forcing the ectonurite girl to let go. Before she could react, he violently kicked her in the head. The ectonurite yelped and hit the ground hard, a great pain going through her head. The transylian was about to turn his back on her, when suddenly a large box came crashing into him, making him fall on his side and drop his basket.

_"How dare you hurt my sister!"_

With the sound of another ectonurite's voice ringing in his head, the transylian's face paled with fear as he felt something cold turn his blood to ice. He could feel an internal force lift his body off the ground, him no longer having any control. The transylian screamed, his body being thrown with full force into a dark alleyway. The ectonurite girl sat up, watching the dark alleyway as she continued to hear the transylian's screams and the sound of his body colliding with the walls.

Eventually, the transylian's cries ceased, a stiff silence filling the air. Coming out of the darkness, another ectonurite girl, having the exact same appearance as the other girl, rushed out.

"Ell'uise, are you all right?" she asked, panting heavily as she inspected her sister. "He didn't kick you too hard, I hope."

Ell'uise smiled weakly underneath her second skin.

"I'm fine, Ev'lyn. I was mostly shocked than anything."

She lifted herself off the ground.

"Funny, usually the 'sick little girl' trick works... You don't think I overdid it, do you?"

Ev'lyn narrowed her eye.

"No, it wasn't your fault. The only reason that transylian didn't help you was because you're an ectonurite."

She flew over towards where the transylian dropped his basket and picked it up.

"I bet if you were another transylian, a khufan, or even a loboan, he would have had _no_ problem helping you! Just because we are ectonurites, does _not_ automatically mean we are evil, controlling, possessing lunatics! Most of us only do that when we are forced to!"

She continued to rant, her anger pouring out while she searched through the basket. Ell'uise came to her sister's side.

"It's okay, Ev'lyn," she said, in hopes to calm her sister down. "You can't blame him too much. Anur Tranyl is a dangerous place and he didn't know what to expect... I'm sure he was just trying to protect himself, it had nothing to do with race."

"You are too kind for your own good."

Ev'lyn met her sister's gaze.

"Did you not hear what he said? He was judging you because of what you are! He called you a _monster_, Ell'uise! If that doesn't show hatred towards a race, I don't know what does!"

She finished searching through the basket.

"...There's s little food in here and some money," Ev'lyn said. "I think it is enough to last us for a while, at least the food."

She glanced back at the alleyway.

"We should get going before the transylian wakes up. Or worse, more show up."

Ell'uise nodded in reply.

The two sisters turned invisible and left the scene, going far towards the edge of town. Entering an old, unstable, abandon building, they allowed themselves to be visible. Ell'uise looked out one of the cracked windows while Ev'lyn wandered off towards the kitchen.

"...No one seemed to have followed us," Ell'uise reported, "that's good."

She gave a small laugh.

"You know, it was pretty funny how that transylian looked when I touched him. I had barely made contact with his skin and he looked like I had given him some disease! Don't you think it is funny too, sister?"

She went over to the kitchen as Ev'lyn turned on a small alien radio to listen to some music. Ev'lyn laughed harshly.

"Yes, that guy deserved to be scared. And after what I did to him, he will think twice before kicking another ectonurite in the head!"

Humming to the music, she went over to the basket and emptied it out, coins colliding onto the table, along with the alien food. The food that came out was obviously transylian, being cylinder like with a black, soft, fluffy appearance. Ev'lyn counted up the money while Ell'uise picked up the food.

"I'm not hungry right now, are you?"

Ev'lyn shook her head.

"I am, but we should try to eat it as sparingly as possible. Just put it in the storage for now."

Ell'uise nodded in reply, leaving the kitchen and going to the storage room. Once she was gone, Ev'lyn let out a small sigh and set the money back on the table.

Not hungry? Ell'uise was obviously lying, it has been weeks since either of them had anything to eat. Not to mention on how skinny she was beginning to look, as was Ev'lyn herself. While ectonurites do not depend of food and nutrients as much as most species, their bodies did need _some_ kind of nutrients to absorb to keep them healthy. But food was scarce on Anur Tranyl, and it was almost impossible to find for those who had no money or income to buy any.

Ev'lyn sat at the table, picking up a coin again and moving it in between her fingers.

How much longer were they going to last on their own? They can only steal for so long before getting caught, and there were only a few inhabitable plants in the Anur System for them to go to by hitching rides on ships. They couldn't go back to their home world, and there were no living relatives for them to stay with...

Well, they had _one_ living relative left, but it was impossible for them to contact him. For he-

_"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an emergency warning!"_

Ev'lyn was cast out of her thoughts as the radio's music was cut off. She turned her gaze towards the radio, wondering what could be 'so important' that they would interrupt a music station. At that same moment, Ell'uise came back in the kitchen, hearing that same message.

"What this about?" Ell'uise asked.

Ev'lyn shrugged.

"Who knows. Whatever it is, it's something big."

Both girls became quiet as the emergency message played. It was saying something about a maximum security prison being attacked by some unknown force, and that its lead prisoner had escaped. After describing how the prison was broken into, the reporter began to warn all about the escape prisoner.

_"...I repeat, this criminal is _not_ to be messed with!"_ the reporter was saying. _"He is highly dangerous and will not hesitate to kill. He is not to take lightly, I repeat, _not_ to take lightly..."_

_Not to take lightly? Sounds like what everyone says about us ectonurites..._

Ev'lyn growled at that thought.

Just _who_ was this 'psychotic' criminal?

_"No one is for certain where he will strike first, but all planets must be on high alert. For this deadly criminal...is none other than the once High-Ecto Lord of Anur Phetos, Zs'Skayr."_

Ev'lyn felt her heart stop and Ell'uise gasped.

"_Uncle Zs'Skayr_?!" both girls exclaimed at the same time.

The sisters looked at each other, their eyes wide, and then right back at the radio. But before they could learn anything else, the emergency broadcast ended and the regular music station came back. Not wanting to listen to the music, Ell'uise shut it off, then turning to face her sister.

"...Looks like Uncle Zs'Skayr is free again," she said softly, not knowing what else to say. "I...wonder how long it will be till he is captured again..."

There was a sadness in her gaze, knowing that her so called demented uncle's freedom will only be short-lived. Ev'lyn said nothing in reply, her body shaking a bit as she was still in shock from what she heard. She kept her gaze on the ground, many thoughts going through her mind.

"...I just hope they are not too harsh on him," Ell'uise continued. "I mean, he...has just been through a lot. It would be nice...if someone were to give him mercy..."

There was a long pause.

"...Ev'lyn, are you all right? Ev'lyn?"

She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"...You are wrong, Ell'uise."

Ell'uise blinked, a puzzled look in her bright pink gaze.

"...What do you mean?"

Ev'lyn's expression hardened.

"If we are not going to be shown mercy, what is the likelihood of _Uncle Zs'Skayr_ going to be shown mercy? Out of all of us, he is the most feared... They'll probably just lock him up again in another high-tech prison, or worse, lock him up in the Omnitrix just to keep him 'under control!'"

"Lock him in the Omnitrix?"

Ell'uise took a step back.

"Ev'lyn, I don't think they would do that. Nor would the keeper of the Omnitrix would allow it. He's a good person, I've heard."

"To everyone else, maybe. But to ectonurites? I doubt it, even more so since he and our uncle are enemies!"

There was a long silence, Ev'lyn standing up and pacing around the kitchen.

"...We need to find Uncle Zs'Skayr," she declared. "We need to find him before he gets himself captured again!"

"And how do we plan on doing that?" Ell'uise watched her sister pace, feeling concerned as her sister's emotions get the better of her. "We don't know where he is, or if he would recognize us! Mother only introduced us to him once, remember?"

"Yes, I remember! And we only met him once because he went after the Omnitrix shortly after!"

Ev'lyn growled in frustration, stopping where she was. Ell'uise came to her sister's side.

"Look, Ev'lyn, I want to see him just as much as you do, but we can't just act and not know what we are doing," she reasoned. "Perhaps if we wait a bit, we could hear some news on him. After all, they reported his escape, I'm sure they would report on any progress made on capturing him."

"And allow him to get imprisoned and tortured again? Or killed_ permanently_?"

Ev'lyn turned to face her sister, making firm eye contact.

"We need to act while he is still on the loose! This may be our only chance to ever reunite with him, Ell'uise! To no longer be orphans and maybe have a future again!"

Ell'uise crossed her arms.

"All right then, _where_ do you propose we start searching for him? Tracking Uncle Zs'Skayr down is not like searching for a guy to rob! He could be _anywhere_!"

"Yes, he could be anywhere," Ev'lyn replied. "Which means that our best way of finding him is having _him_ come to us! By letting him know of our presence by getting the one thing that he wants most..."

Ell'uise's eyes widened.

"The Omnitrix..."

Ev'lyn nodded.

"If we can get a hold of the Omnitrix, the news of the great Ben Tennyson's loss will spread and Uncle Zs'Skayr will surely hear about it! From there, we can find ways to make our location known and eventually Uncle Zs'Skayr will find us!"

She smiled underneath her second skin.

"Don't you see, it is perfect! True it is dangerous, but if we can survive here on Anur Tranyl, we can deal with anything!"

Ell'uise took a moment before replying.

"...It may work. Risky, but when have we done anything that wasn't risky?"

Her gaze brightened up.

"In a way...it sounds like an adventure! And meeting the legendary Ben Tennyson would be a once in a life time opportunity! Not to mention battling him..."

Ell'uise giggled.

"Okay, I'm in. But now the only thing holding us back is finding a way to get to...uh..."

She paused.

"What plant is the wielder of the Omnitrix from? Ear...something? Something System?"

"We'll figure it out," Ev'lyn replied, a strong determination burning in her gaze. "And starting tomorrow, we'll begin are hitchhike towards the planet of Ben Tennyson!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew, what a day!"

Ben Tennyson sighed heavily as he fell down on the couch after a long day of school. He was completely exhausted, closing his eyes for a few minutes as he allowed his mind to rest. After a moment, he opened one eye, seeing the Omnitrix laying on his chest. With a lazy look in his gaze, he moved his fingers towards the alien watch and turned it on. At the touch of a button, the bright green glow of the Omnitrix came on revealing the silhouette of an alien, one of many that it contained.

Going through the watch's specimens, Ben eventually came across the figure of an alien that sent a small chill down his spine. It was the alien that he could never control, never unlock his full potential. One that no matter how many times he faced him, the result was always the same.

_Ghostfreak…or _Zs'Skayr_ I should say._

It still came as a shock to him that Ghostfreak would have a different name then the one he gave to him as a kid, even though it did make sense. He had an identity before he was first trapped within the Omnitrix, but it still didn't occur to Ben till last week.

When Vilgax made that unexpected visit to Bellwood, not only was it shocking to hear ask for help of all things, but to say that Ghostfreak was involved. Only he kept calling him 'Zs'Skayr,' which took Ben awhile to realize who he meant.

"Wait, wait, slow down!" Ben had said while Vilgax was explaining his situation. "You keep mentioning this Zisscare guy like I know him or something!"

The name was hard to pronounce, it rolling off the tongue as if there was some heavy alien accent to it. Even Kevin and Gwen were just as confused, both having blank looks in their gazes. Vilgax narrowed his eyes.

"So you do not know his name. That shouldn't be too surprising, but I would have thought by now…"

He had paused for a second, causing Ben to raise an eyebrow.

"Zs'Skayr is the name of the ectonurite's conscious that was accidentally trapped within Omnitrix. The one who went mad, who is a great danger to the galaxy. And was freed _by you_."

The word 'ectonurite' had little meaning to Ben. Gwen was the one good at remembering alien words and such, not him. But hearing 'trapped within the Omnitrix' brought light to the weird alien name.

He hadn't thought about Ghostfreak in years, not since his last time he escaped from the Omnitrix; where Azmuth captured him and promised to lock him up somewhere safe. To think he escaped from Azmuth's top security prison, and to humiliate Vilgax no less...

_The freak just won't give up, even if it only means to be defeated again and again._

"Hey Ben, are you here?"

Hearing the sound of his cousin's voice, Ben looked up to see Gwen approaching him.

"Does school _really_ take that much out of you?" she asked with a teasing smirk. "You would think you would be more tired after traveling to alien planets. But no, it is _school_ that gets you down."

Ben laughed.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd like you where it comes so easily. Fighting aliens is more of my thing and always has been."

"Even though you took a break for a few years?"

"What can I say? Even heroes need some quiet moments every now and then."

"_Right_."

She sat down in the chair across from Ben, noticing that the Omnitrix was on. She frowned, seeing which alien the watch was turned to.

"So...I guess we will need to do something about Ghost-"

She cut herself off.

"..._Zs'Skayr_, I mean. Who knows when he will try to possess you again."

Ben turned off the Omnitrix and sat up, meeting Gwen's worried gaze.

"I agree, but the question is _what_ do we do? The freak has been put inside the Omnitrix three times now since I've had it! Heck, I've even _killed_ him once and he _still_ found a way to come back."

"...True," Gwen replied. "It will not be easy, but we can't do nothing about it either. Is there a way you can see if he is conscious in there or not?"

Ben shook his head.

"Not unless I go Ghostfreak. And if there is another way to find out, I don't know it."

_Nor do I want to know if it meant that I would have to wake him._

There was a short silence, as both Ben and Gwen knew that Zs'Skayr would eventually come back. Tomorrow, a week, or even ten years from now, he could find a way to get out of the Omnitrix again.

"Is that one of the reasons why you stopped using the Omnitrix when you did?" Gwen suddenly asked. "Because you were tired of aliens like Zs'Skayr coming after you nonstop? If I remember correctly, you had it taken off not long after Azmuth captured him."

It took a moment for Ben to reply, him taking it careful thought for once.

"...Yeah, partly. It did get annoying to have to balance school and being a hero. Not to mention I grew out of my 'hero phase' from when I was a kid."

He shrugged.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. I have the Omnitrix on my wrist again and I'm ready to kick alien butt."

A small smile came across his face.

"So in a way, let Ze...Zesc'ar..."

He could feel his tongue twist in his mouth.

"..._Ghostfreak_ come back, no matter how many times. I'll just stop him again and again."

"I guess that's an optimistic way to view it," Gwen commented with a small smile. "Though we _still_ need to come up with a plan. Before you do something idiotic to stop him again."

Ben gave a sheepish smile, having an uneasy, small laugh as he felt Gwen's glare.

"...You and Kevin are still mad about what happened on Vilgaxia, aren't you?"

"You know it."

Before Ben could come up with a way to defend himself, an ear piercing crashing sound came right through the walls of the house. The ground started to shake violently, Ben falling off the couch face first and Gwen bracing herself. It stopped as quickly as it came, a stiff silence filling the room. Ben quickly stood up and met Gwen's gaze.

"I'll get Kevin while you go hero and see what that was," she advised. "That wasn't just an earthquake."

Ben nodded in reply, running out of the house and activating the Omnitrix. The Ghostfreak figure was still the first one up, and Ben made sure to keep it far in the back before going hero.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ev'lyn, are you _sure_ you know what you are doing?" Ell'uise asked, a strong sense of concern in her soft voice. "I don't think you are suppose to be turning the wheel that aggressively..."

Ev'lyn, who had possessed the pilot of a trading ship they were currently on, was using all of his strength turn the old, stiff steering wheel.

It has been weeks, Anur Tranyl time, since the twins had been on their quest to reunite with their uncle. It has been the most difficult journey they had ever done, having to move from ship to ship and finding any information they could about the wielder of the Omnitrix. It took them a few days to find out that he was from the planet Earth, longer to find out how to get there. The whole trip had been a mess, even more so with Ev'lyn's recklessness.

Their current pilot they were using had seen his fair share of battles, his petrosapien diamond skin chipped and scarred, and Ev'lyn had foolishly tried to possess him without thinking. Ell'uise tried to warn her that he would not be easy to overcome, but she didn't listen. It was a miracle that he happened to be off guard at the time, otherwise he would have caused a scene at the hanger and alert their presence. And then they would have been dead, with nowhere to retreat to and hide in an space station.

_If we can barely make it from ship to ship_, Ell'uise thought, _what chance do we have against _Ben Tennyson_?_

Was this all a mistake?

With a crack, a tear, and then a spark, the steering wheel broke off from the control panel as Ev'lyn fell to her side. Ell'uise gasped, her sister sitting up and holding the wheel in her hand.

"Well shit..."

"'Shit' doesn't cover it!"

Emergency red lights came on in the control hanger, sparks coming out of where the steering wheel was supposed to be, constant sirens going off. They no longer had any control over the ship, where to steer or move it.

"What do we do?!" Ell'uise cried, her heart pounding in her chest. "There is no way to fix this!"

She started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down!" Ev'lyn snapped. "I can fix this! Just..."

_"Now heading into planet atmosphere."_

The computer's robotic voice caused both girls to freeze. Looking out the window, they could see that their ship was heading straight for a blue and green planet. Earth, their destination.

"Well...at least we'll get to Earth."

Ev'lyn got out of her host's body.

"You think this ship will last the trip?" she asked.

The ringing of the emergency siren continued to ring in Ell'uise's ears.

"...We should get into an escape pod, just in case," Ell'uise advised, her eye moving around nervously. "I have a feeling that this ship isn't going to last much longer."

She turned towards the unconscious petrosapien. Taking pity on him, she gently possessed the pilot.

"Come on, let's go."

Blinking, Ev'lyn followed her sister down to where the escape pod was. They moved at a quick pace, for they could feel the intense heat the ship was taking on as it was engulfed more and more by Earth's atmosphere. Getting into the escape pod, Ell'uise launched it out of the ship and have it head towards Earth. She let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that the escape pod's tough outer shell will protect them when they reached the planet's surface.

"Why did you bother possessing the pilot?"

Ell'uise blinked, turning to face her sister, who had her arms crossed.

"We don't have any more use for him and the moment he wakes, he will freak out," Ev'lyn said. "It would have been kinder to leave him behind."

Ell'uise shook her head.

"And leave him to die? No, I won't be accountable for someone's death."

"Even if it means he will turn on us?"

There was a short silence as Ell'uise narrowed her eyes.

"He is not some jerkface from Anur Transyl who knows of our kind's reputation," she said firmly. "And honestly, I wouldn't blame him for being cautious of us. We _did_ take over his body and steal his ship, which is now gone."

She paused.

"And not everyone is against the ectonurites. Really, Ev'lyn, you saying that makes you just as bad as those back home."

Ev'lyn avoided eye contact as her sister. But as quickly as she avoided it, she returned it, a dark look in her gaze.

"If that was true," she challenged, "couldn't we go to at least _one_ place and not have the fear of being captured or killed? Answer that, Ell'uise! If we could find someone who wouldn't automatically judge us on sight, wouldn't we have been able to find a ship to take us to Earth without doing what we did? If there is an answer to that, I would _very_ much like to hear it!"

Ell'uise clutched the petrosapien's fists. She wanted to reassure her sister that she was wrong, to say something comforting when in reality there was none. Ev'lyn had truth to what she said.

_But automatically assuming everyone is your enemy isn't going to solve the problem!_

Ell'uise could see a small smile underneath Ev'lyn's second skin.

"Thought so," she said after Ell'uise's silence. "You better brace yourself, or you might kill that petrosapien either way."

Ell'uise said nothing in reply, bracing the petrosapien for impact. Hopefully the landing won't be too rough.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this looks bad...<em>

As Jetray, Ben flew down towards the wreckage of an alien spaceship a few miles away from Bellwood. It was a complete mess, burnt metal scattered all over the place within a huge crater. The ship was heavily damaged, making it impossible to distinguish what its original purpose was. Ben scanned the area around the ship, hoping to see if anyone survived.

Even if it was a slim chance.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called out. "I'm here to help."

No answer came, just the sound of burning metal and sparks. After a moment of silence, Ben began to do what he could to dig through the wreckage.

_What could have happen to cause this? Was this an accident?_

It seemed rather odd, as no alien ships just happen to be around Earth's atmosphere. It was in the area on purpose, perhaps to get in contact with him?

"Whoa... What an impressive crash."

Glancing behind him, Ben saw Gwen and Kevin coming towards the edge of the crater.

"Have you found anything, Ben?" Gwen called out.

Ben flew up to them.

"I haven't. The heat is still really intense, so I couldn't dig through it much."

He turned to Kevin.

"You think you could search what's left of the ship?"

"I'll try, though I don't make any promises."

Carefully, Kevin allowed himself to slide into the crater and go towards the ship. Ben then landed next to Gwen and transformed back to his human form.

"Hopefully there won't be any important working alien tech lying around when the police eventually come," Ben said. "It won't be long before the cops start investigating. No one could have missed the feeling of that crash."

Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, Bellwood is in a bit of a panic at the moment. It almost made it impossible for me and Kevin to get out here. There will be a big story on this, that's for sure."

She turned her green gaze towards the ship.

"But what would a ship be doing so close to Earth? And I doubt this ship was damaged and crashed from being in a battle. If there was a fight near Earth, we would have known about it."

Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Hopefully Kevin can find a clue or something."

But what kind of clue? A corpse? That thought made Ben feel uneasy.

It did not take long for Kevin to get out of the wrecked ship, him coughing violently as he quickly rushed out. Using her powers, Gwen helped him get out of the crater, where Kevin took a moment to breathe in fresh air.

"The whole thing is destroyed," Kevin reported in between breaths. "Couldn't find anything intact. And there was no signs of anyone being inside that ship when it crashed."

He paused to catch his breath.

"I suspect that the guy flying the thing must have known he was doomed and used an escape pod. The pod could have crashed here as well or still be in space. Who knows."

"So there is a chance that someone survived," Gwen replied, sounding hopeful.

"Then we better start looking for other craters."

Ben headed towards Kevin's parked car.

"Let's just hope that the escape pod is in better condition than its mother ship was."


	4. Chapter 4

So apparently, if this escape pod did come to Earth, it landed _really_ far from its mother ship. Ben let out a tired sigh as he rode in the back of Kevin's car. He was exhausted and a tad bored, his eyes lazily scanning the area he saw through the car's window. He could hear Gwen and Kevin talking, though he tuned out exactly what they were saying. They were, at this point, miles from Bellwood, driving so far to have the sun now setting in the distance. At this rate, they would eventually get home so late he will only get a minute's worth of sleep, and then go to that prison that was school...

_So tired...but I have to keep searching._

Suddenly, in the distance, a trail of smoke caught Ben's eye. He sat up, feeling his energy coming back to him.

"Kevin, do you see that smoke?" Ben asked. "Towards the east?"

Kevin gave a quick glance at that direction.

"Yep, and I'm on it. Brace yourselves, guys."

Taking his advice, both Gwen and Ben readied themselves as Kevin drove off the road. Using all his driving skills, Kevin did his best to keep the drive as steady as possible. But it was still rocky, dirt being picked up from the tires. But really, at this point, Ben was used to driving off road like this. Aliens tend to, most of the time, like crashing, plotting, attacking, etc, _away_ from the roads. And this escape pod was no exception, for it took forever and _ever_ to get there.

Once they were finally close enough, Kevin stopped the car and the three of them stepped out. Unlike the mother ship crash, the escape pod was still in tack, though it was clearly damaged with parts of the metal being burned off and bent. There was a fire from the crash, but it had clearly died down since landing, having the smoke make it seem worse than it actually was. If there was a survivor from the ship, they would most likely be here.

"Well...this looks promising," Ben commented.

Gwen nodded, using her anodite powers to move some of the fallen metal. Meanwhile, Kevin and Ben walked up to the escape pod, both calling out in case the survivor could hear them as they searched. Kevin went one way while Ben went the opposite direction, and not even after a minute of searching, Kevin called out, "Ben, Gwen, come here!"

Ben, along with Gwen, quickly walked over to where Kevin was. There, Ben could see that the escape pod's door was open, and from the looks of it, Kevin didn't open it, as he was dragging out an unconscious alien. Ben's eyes grew wide to see that the alien was Diamondhead's species, his skin looking pale, if diamond could look it.

"Guy is out cold," Kevin said calmly, setting the Diamondhead guy down. "He doesn't seem to be physically hurt, but it looks like he has gone through much mental stress."

Being the most gentle out of the trio, Gwen sat next to the unconscious alien and examined him.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked, in a vain attempt to get him to respond to him. "We're here to help you. If you can hear me, please say something."

There was no reply, the Diamondhead alien being deathly still. However, his eyelids twitched slightly, indicating that he was still alive.

"We should try and find some shelter for the guy," Ben finally said. "And unless you guys can think of something, there is _no_ way we can sneak him into Bellwood."

"We'll think of something."

Getting up, Gwen used her powers to carry the unconscious alien.

"Let's go home and see if we can use Ship to make a temporary home for him," she advised. "After that, we can take shifts watching him till he wakes, as I'm certain he will want answers as soon as he is able."

Kevin nodded. "Sounds like our best option."

"Yep..."

Ben kept his eyes on the unconscious Diamondhead. Just what had happened to him get him like this, and who could have caused it?

* * *

><p>"Ugh, just <em>how<em> spread out is this planet?!" Ev'lyn exclaimed, covering her head with her arms to shield herself from the sun.

She and Ell'uise were levitating, being invisible of course, beside a road; following it in hopes to find some signs of civilization. They've been at it since they crashed landed, and even though they have been able to bare it, the sun was starting to get to them.

When they first got out of the escape pod, Ev'lyn felt as if her skin was about to burst into the flames. This was the first time she or her sister had ever been on a planet outside the Anur System, meaning they never knew what true sunlight felt like. Earth was so bright, the bare ground glowing that it hurt Ev'lyn's eye, a new warmth that was so foreign to her.

_How can _anyone_ stand this much light?_

"It would seem to be very spread out," Ell'uise answered, not catching on that the question was rhetorical. "I'm sure we should reach a town soon enough."

Her words were spaced out between breaths of air, the heat obviously getting to her. She glanced back her shoulder, a worried look in her pink gaze.

"...Was it really the best thing to leave the petrosapien behind? You think he will be okay?"

Ev'lyn growled.

"He's better there than out here. Unlike us, he can't blend into the environment that well."

She stopped so she could face her sister, even though she couldn't see her shadow.

"Are you getting tired at all?"

Ell'uise laughed softly.

"You're the one whining about the heat, and yet it is _you_ who asks if I'm tired..."

"Hey, I'm not whining, I'm complaining!" Ev'lyn corrected playfully. "There is a difference!"

Her sister rolled her eye in reply.

"Whatever. But no, I'm fine. There really isn't any place to rest anyway."

_Well...that is true._

They continued their long walk, but with the sun setting, the heat slowly began to decrease. Eventually, they began to see signs of civilization in the distances with the sun almost gone from the sky, making Ev'lyn's heart race. Suddenly, a large green Earth vehicle raced passed them. It would have hit Ev'lyn and Ell'uise if it wasn't for them being transparent.

"Whoa..." Ell'uise commented. "There are still planets with transpiration that has wheels? Fascinating..."

Ev'lyn rolled her eye.

"Whatever. It is just not as advance technology. It's nothing-"

She cut herself as glowing pink energy flew right over them. Ev'lyn and Ell'uise's eyes widened as they watched fly passed them, seemingly going the same direction as the green Earth vehicle.

"What was that?" Ev'lyn said in shock. "That didn't seem very Earth like."

"I don't know," Ell'uise replied. "But we should follow it."

They swiftly chased after it, the pink glow it was giving off making it easy to keep track of. The bright pink energy in a way reminded Ev'lyn of some of the planets in the Anur System, only the glow being much duller and more purplish in color. Still, it was more comforting the harsh light of Earth.

Strangely enough, the pink energy seemed to be avoiding the town, heading off a few miles away from the road. The twins continued to follow, till where the pink energy faded away and two aliens landed safely on the ground. Ev'lyn's eye widened, seeing that one of the aliens was the petrosapien pilot, the other being an Earth girl with long red hair and green eyes. The twins watched in silence, both watching the Earth girl carefully as she cared for the unconscious petrosapien.

After a long wait, the green vehicle from before came by, two more humans coming out with a miniature galvanic mechamorph. One of the Earth guys was very bulky with dark hair, the other being smaller in size with big green eyes. And having the Omnitrix on his wrist.

_It's him,_ Ev'lyn thought. _It's Ben Tennyson! The wielder of the Omnitrix..._

The enemy of her uncle, the one who caused him much pain.

"How is he doing, Gwen?" Ben asked, as he approached her. "Any sign as to when he will be waking up?"

Gwen shook her head. "No. But he is hanging in there, I can sense it."

She looked down at the galvanic mechamorph, who was sniffing the petrosapien.

"Did you tell Julie what's going on?"

Ben nodded.

"Yeah, and she said that she is willing to help if she can."

He leaned down and pat the galvanic mechamorph's head.

"All right, Ship. Do your thing."

Giving off what sounded like a bark, Ship ran off to give some space between it and the others. It then transformed into small spaceship, where Gwen used her powers to transfer the petrosapien inside. The group went inside, Ell'uise and Ev'lyn following them.

When they were able to see what was inside, they could see that the petrosapien was resting on top of a medical bed with Ben and the others looking down on him.

"So...who gets first shift?" Ben asked. "And who gets to miss school tomorrow?"

"I'll take first shift," the dark haired guy volunteered. "And I assume you want to skip school, don't you, Ben? After all, you do fail at it."

He crossed his arms, a small smirk on his face while Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed. Ben gave a small laugh.

"Hey, Kevin, not so harsh!"

"I only speak the truth."

"Yeah...well, see you tomorrow."

Saying their goodbyes, and coming up with a few final details of their plan, Gwen and Ben left the ship. Using the Omnitrix, Ben transformed into one of his aliens and flew off, along with Gwen flying right behind him. Ev'lyn and Ell'uise watched as they went into the town. They gained some distance from the galvanic mechamorph, becoming visible.

"So that was Ben Tennyson," Ev'lyn said, her eye burning with determination. "If he is going to come out here by himself, then that will be the perfect time to strike!"

Many battle strategies flowed through her mind, different plans that would put them with the advantage.

"That galvanic mechamorph may be tough, but if we can drag Ben Tennyson out then he will be ours! Oh, I can just see the look on Uncle Zs'Skayr's face when we tell him this once we find him! What do you think, Ell'uise?"

No answer came. Ev'lyn blinked, turning to see her sister staring off into the distance.

"...Ell'uise?"

"...Did you see Ben Tennyson's eyes?" Ell'uise suddenly asked, her gaze having a dreamy gleam to it. "They were such a pretty shade of green..."

Her voice trailed off. Ev'lyn gasped.

"Ell'uise, _what_ are you saying!?"

Ell'uise blinked, turning to face her. Ev'lyn clutched her fists.

"How can you _say_ such things?! After what he did to our uncle!"

"Hey, calm down!" Ell'uise defended herself. "It was just a comment, nothing more!"

She paused, looking back at the town.

"...Though you got to admit, his voice did sound nice... I mean, it wasn't so deep like a transylian's, soft like a khufan's, or raspy like an ectonurite's. I like it, and with that accent..."

Ev'lyn growled as her sister started to ramble.

"Ugh, you are _hopeless_! Just...don't let your attraction toward him distract you. We have to defeat him if we are going to reunite with Uncle Zs'Skayr."

At the mention of the word 'attraction,' Ell'uise's second skin blushed slightly.

"I...yeah," she replied, slightly embarrassed. "Don't worry, I know what is important. No guy is going to get between me and my family."

Ev'lyn met her sister's gaze.

"...Good. Let's find a place to sleep in town and then come out here later. We'll need all our energy for tomorrow's battle."

She started to make her way to town.

"Oh, and for your information, Ell'uise, ectonurite accents are _so_ much better than Earth accents!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was times like this where Ben wished he had access to his old aliens. As XLR8, he could have been out of the house and be at his post to watch the unconscious Diamondhead in a split second. It would have made it easier to avoid his parents, without finding a way to get around them with his intentions to skip school. But nope, he did not have that option, and had to improvise his way out.

Ben laid stiffly still on his bed, trying his best to seem like he was in sickly pain in front of his parents. His parents, Sandra and Carl, studied him with an unconvincing look in their gazes. It would seem that they _knew_ Ben was faking it, their expressions stern and lacking of sympathy. However, they did not make mention of it.

"Benjamin, are you _sure_ you cannot make it to school today?" Sandra questioned, her arms crossed.

Ben nodded weakly.

"I am... _Ugh_...I hurt all over..."

He let out a fake cough.

_Come on... Kevin is beyond tired by now. _

Just let him go, leave the house so that he may leave...

There was a long silence, Sandra and Carl turning to each other for a moment before they returned their attention to Ben. Ben met his mother's gaze.

"...This wouldn't have to do with any alien business, would it?"

He didn't say anything in reply. Sandra let out a heavy sigh.

"...Fine. But I expect you to go back to school tomorrow, and that is final. Understand?"

Again, Ben said nothing in reply, only giving a faint nod. Sandra turned to leave the room.

"...Be careful."

She then left the room. Carl gave his son a worried look.

"...Do as your mother says."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Ben all alone. Ben sat up, a part of him feeling slightly guilty for making his parents worry. He didn't know what was worse, having to go around his parents' ignorance of the Omnitrix, or having them fearful and suspicious of almost everything he did. It was at times like this that he was reminded of why he had given up the Omnitrix for the short amount of time that he did.

_But I cannot afford to be selfish now._

He shook his head a couple of times, clearing his thoughts before activating the Omnitrix and transforming into Big Chill. He wasn't the fastest alien, but using him would be the easiest to get through the busy streets of early morning Bellwood. Becoming transparent, Ben went through the walls of his room and headed off to where Ship and Kevin were waiting. Silently and gracefully, he flew through the town, being careful not to be seen or have his shadow be spotted.

Unlike with some of his other aliens, flying as Big Chill was always a unique experience for Ben. His body would become icy cold and transparent, his mind feeling more relaxed, letting the calm sensation come over him as he moved with grace and speed. It was an interesting sensation, and at times he could feel as if his consciousness would take a back seat and let Big Chill's instincts take over.

And that would be the moment where his feeling of serenity would be shaken off, the emptiness being almost too consuming...

Soon enough, Ben arrived at his destination, becoming solid and landing perfectly on his feet. He was about to transform back to his original self, however, something made him hesitate. He turned around, seeing Bellwood in the distance and the warm, still green field that laid between him and his home town. A feeling of pure hatred felt like was trying to stab itself into him, into the Omnitrix, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

_But there is no one out here, aside from me..._

"Ben, is that you out there?"

The sound of Ship opening his spaceship form's door echoed in Ben's ears as Kevin walked out.

"What took you so long to get out here?" Kevin asked, approaching him. "Did you wait for Gwen to come with you or-"

"Kevin, don't move."

He froze in place, sensing the serious tone in Big Chill's icy voice. Kevin clutched his mixed mineral fists.

"...You being followed?" he asked in a lowered voice.

It took awhile for Ben to reply.

"...I don't know. But I have a feeling that we're being watched."

_Even though there is no way anyone could approach us without being seen..._

There was a long silence, and while nothing happened, Ben could still feel the tension in the air. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kevin beginning to relax, as well as feel the Omnitrix's energy become drained and limited.

"...Perhaps it was my imagination. Maybe I'm just tired."

He transformed back into his human form. But the moment he did, Ben felt something tightly grip his ankles. An invisible force pulled at him, causing him to fall backwards, dragging him on the ground violently.

"Ben!" Kevin exclaimed, his voice becoming distant as Ben was pulled further and further away.

Ben tried to fight back, squirming and desperate to find something to cling on to. He tried to kick his legs free, but the grip was so tight the he could barely lift them up. There was nothing to fight back, no _way_ to fight back, and with the Omnitrix just now timing out...

Lifting his legs off the ground, Ben was thrown to the side, though the throw was poorly done. Quickly getting to his feet, his ankles stinging and back feeling like it was on fire, Ben readied himself for another assault. His eyes moved in all directions, circling a small area to make sure he didn't kept still. Hopefully he could stall long enough to use the Omnitrix again. Perhaps Echo Echo would be good for this fight, or maybe Chromastone or Diamondhead for better defense?

_But only defense will go so far. Seriously, _where_ is this guy attacking from?!_

After spacing out for only a split second, Ben felt something cold make its way into him. With green electricity flying out of the Omnitrix, an overwhelming amount of pain shot up from the nerves of his right arm, spreading across his body. Ben couldn't help but scream, feeling as if his body was being electrocuted from the inside out. Just as bristly as it came, the cold force launched itself out of his body, another scream joining his. Ben fell to his knees, trying to withstand the agony as he looked up to finally see his attacker. His eyes grew wide from what he saw, his heart stopping for a second.

A Ghostfreak laid a few feet from him, its whole body shaking, gasping and trying to hold back its cries.

"...U-uncle..."

Ben knew he should attack it while it was down, weakened like this. He could end this fight in a second! But he couldn't move, putting his left hand to his chest as he struggled for breath. The ghost alien made eye contact with him, suffering green meeting hate filled pink. The Ghostfreak struggled to get itself off the ground.

"...B-Ben...Tennyson...!"

It looked like it was about to launch itself right at Ben, and he would have no way to defend himself.

_"Ev'lyn! Ev'lyn!"_

The sound of a fearful cry, sounding just like the Ghostfreak's voice, broke through the air. It caused the Ghostfreak to freeze, its eye growing wide.

"...E-ell'uise!"

Looking like it was in pain, the Ghostfreak moved its gaze between where Ship and Kevin were and then back at Ben.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

Each time the alien looked away, Ben's vision becoming fuzzier.

With one last glare at him, the Ghostfreak took off, where Ben lost all feeling in his arms and laid on his stomach. His head felt light, his apprehension fading as his gaze met the Omnitrix. Green sparks continued to come out of the alien machine, the silhouettes of his aliens flashing past him at a constant speed.

Big Chill.

Swampfire, Humungousaur.

Jetray, Goop, Brainstorm.

Spidermonkey, Echo Echo, Chromastone, Alien X. Cannonbolt, Diamondhead.

Ghostfreak.

And with him, everything became silent and black.


End file.
